


Awe Struck

by rabblescum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabblescum/pseuds/rabblescum
Summary: Lilly's favorite wedding picture. James and his dorky little smirk when he first saw her wall down the aisle.





	Awe Struck

Lilly's favorite wedding picture. James and his dorky little smirk when he first saw her wall down the aisle.


End file.
